Una caja de recuerdos
by soledad1985
Summary: Zack es enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico luego de descubrirse que era el Aprendiz de Gormogon. Allí recuerda a sus amigos y todo lo que perdió por cometer un error.


Oneshot sobre la estancia de Zack en el hospital psiquiátrico. Porque ya lo extraño y va a ser difícil no verlo en el laboratorio. Para todos los que pensamos que Zack tiene que volver...

**Una caja de recuerdos**

Las horas se habían vuelto días y los días semanas; las noches estaban pobladas de pesadillas pero los días eran torturas para un hombre acostumbrado a trabajar cada minuto, a tener ante sí los problemas más insólitos. Ahora su inteligencia rayaba la locura, no tenía un objetivo y sus manos estaban muertas. No hablaba, ni una palabra había cruzado sus labios desde que confesara ser el autor de su único crimen... un crimen que le había costado más que su libertad.

De las personas internadas en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, Zack Addy era el único que sabía que no estaba loco pero pronto lo estaría. Su error lo había llevado a ese encierro solitario y ante él el futuro era una gran nebulosa. Sólo los recuerdos de un pasado glorioso lo mantenían despierto, alerta. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de volver a tener lo que había tenido, sabía bien que estaba perdiendo cuando se unió a ese hombre y sabía con certeza que la muerte, el único bálsamo para su tragedia, estaba lejos.

Sentado frente a una ventana, con su bata arrugada y sus manos vendadas, Zack observaba la lluvia que había estado cayendo sobre la ciudad desde que llegara al hospital. Los recuerdos eran tan reales como el dolor.

Cuando los médicos le dieron el alta, un policía lo había esposado y había escoltado su silla de ruedas hasta la ambulancia que lo trasladaría. Había estado incomunicado desde que declarara ante la fiscal y no había visto un rostro amigo desde entonces, pero a su salida del hospital pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Jack sentado en un banco a escasos metros de la puerta del sanatorio. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, desconcierto y tristeza en su mirada. Lo había traicionado, había traicionado a una persona que creía en él. Con lentitud había vuelto su cara para no ver las lágrimas surcar el rostro del hombre que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón. Podría haberle quitado la vida a un ser humano pero hoy sabía que el peor crimen que había cometido había sido engañar a Jack, destruir el vínculo de hermanos que se había creado entre ellos.

Cuando otra puntada de dolor proveniente de sus manos lo obligó a desviar la mirada de la ventana, se encontró con un cuadro: era un paisaje cubierto de girasoles y algo en ellos le hacía recordar a Angela. La mujer que le había ayudado a encontrar al profesional oculto en su interior, al hombre capaz de hacer sentir a una mujer, al amigo que lucha por sus sueños. La hermosa sonrisa de Angela había sido reemplazado por un dolor infinito, sus labios habían temblado ante él por el llanto incontenible que había inundado sus ojos. Durante los días anteriores a su declaración casi no se había apartado de él, brindándole con cada sonrisa una luz de esperanza a su maltratado corazón.

A lo lejos oyó el repiqueteo de los tacos de una enfermera y recordó a la Dra. Saroyan. Sus miradas se habían cruzado cuando Booth y Brennan le confirmaron que era él el nuevo aprendiz y no pudo negárselo, no porque quisiera mentirle sino porque no tuvo el coraje para herir el corazón de su jefe. En su obsesión por los huesos había llegado a respetar el lugar que Cam le daba a la piel y los órganos, había entendido que eran partes de una misma persona... era una pena que esa revelación llegara demasiado tarde.

Volvió la vista otra vez a la ventana, ahora la lluvia caía más fuerte, el viento azotaba con mayor intensidad los árboles del jardín, el cielo se había vuelto de un gris intenso casi negro y el azul del cielo que tanto le recordaba a sus ojos era ahora muy lejano. Esos ojos que en ningún momento lo miraron con odio ni recelo, esos ojos que podían saberlo todo habían ignorado el error de Zack. La Dra. Brennan le había dado un lugar donde crecer como científico y sin saberlo como persona también, había encontrado un hogar, una familia y ella era su modelo a seguir, la única mujer que había causado en él una impresión tan grande que se había permitido amarla y a su vez admirarla.

Pero había alguien en quien no se permitía pensar. Porque le dolía recordar que una vez lo había visto como un héroe, que en sus noches de soledad, cuando lo veía marcharse del instituto junto a su maestra, rogaba ser como él algún día. Todo niño crece con un ídolo a quien desea imitar, para Zack ese hombre había sido Booth y al convertirse en un asesino había quebrado cualquier posibilidad de ser como él, de tener su respeto. No se permitía pensar en el agente Booth porque eso significaba saber que no había a donde regresar...

Con pasos lentos se retiró a su habitación mientras los otros internos salían a disfrutar del sol de la tarde.

El primer día permitido de visita, Zack se levantó con la misma sensación de dolor y soledad que lo habían acompañado los últimos días.

A media tarde sus padres habían venido a verlo. Había leído las preguntas no dichas en los ojos de sus progenitores pero no quería contestarlas, no había mucho más que decir. Su pecado era demasiado grande como para exigir respuestas, respuestas que ellos tampoco querían conocer porque implicaba detalles que los harían arrepentirse de que él fuera su hijo. Los tres sabían que el silencio era la mejor respuesta a los interrogantes.

Mientras sus padres hablaban de sus hermanos y sobrinos, Zack había vuelto la vista hacia la ventana una vez más, seguía lloviendo, el agua había abnegado cada rincón del jardín, había ahogado hasta el último capullo de lo que algún día sería un espléndido rosal... nada de lo quedaba allí era posible de ser rescatado.

Sus padres se habían despedido de él con lágrimas en sus ojos y pudo sentir las oraciones murmuradas por su madre cuando beso su frente. Otro pecado más: había herido a sus padres a muerte, había herido la conciencia pura de dos seres que no conocían ni entendían el mundo de su hijo pero que lo habían apoyado pese a todo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde perdido en su dolor cuando de pronto un enfermero puso frente a él una caja: eran sus cosas preferidas: el trofeo que Cam le diera por ser el "Rey del Laboratorio" una gloria que se había ganado a fuerza de pensar y estudiar, de buscar y encontrar; el retrato que Angela hiciera de él lo mostraba feliz, inocente, tranquilo, mostraba a un Zack que añoraba; el libro que Hodgins le regalara intentando obligarlo a gozar de la vida soltando su mano, buscando su camino pero recordándole que él siempre estaría ahí; una armónica regalo de Booth, una música que acompañó sus horas de soledad en un lugar apartado de su hogar, una muestra rebelión frente a la destrucción reinante y una hoja de papel, su tesoro más valioso, una carta de admisión que le había abierto las puertas a todo lo bueno que había en esa caja de cartón. Pero si esas cosas estaban allí significaba... significaba que su familia, su otra familia, una familia con la que había convertido los años más exquisitos de su vida, no vendría y nuevamente los recuerdos lo atormentarían y desearía la caída de la noche para perderse en sus pesadillas que eran más inofensivas que sus horas de vigilia.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la caja y dejar que todo lo que estaba dentro se rompiera al caer al piso, el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte y alumbró a cinco figuras que se acercaban a él. Sus pasos eran tranquilos pero pesarosos porque temían lo que pudieran encontrar ante sí al llegar al hombre que ahora de pie los esperaba acariciando la caja de sus recuerdos.

Aquella noche, cuando por primera vez desde su llegada al hospital, miles de estrellas iluminaban el cielo, Zack había sonreído acariciando nuevos recuerdos. En la caja descansaban ahora: el saber que la resistencia a veces se esconde en algo simple, que la felicidad está presente detrás de la tristeza aunque no podamos verla, que pese a todo ocupaba el primer lugar en la mente y el corazón de sus amigos, unos amigos que no lo olvidarían, que lo que se aprende una vez nunca se olvida y que los verdades héroes se forjan en el calor de la batalla.

Zack supo por primera vez que su error lo había llevado a perder todos sus sueños pero ninguna falta podía quitarle el amor de Jack, Angela, Cam, Brennan y Booth. Ellos eran la luz que alumbraba sus días y su razón para encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa.


End file.
